Reward System
by NiennaAngel
Summary: InuixEiji inspired by the crack generator. Inui comes up with a reward system in order to get Eiji to study.
1. Chapter 1

Another little drabble inspired by the crack generator. It makes life/writing interesting to keep using those ideas.

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own TeniPuri... unfortunately

* * *

Inui's eye twitched slightly as he watched his team's "pet" clip his toenails. They were in Inui's room to study because Eiji needed a tutor and the acrobat's house was far to distracting. Eiji, however, was not focused on math. He was more interested in his discovery that his toenails were too long after clipping his fingernails. Inui kept his room perfectly clean unless he was pulling an all-nighter. This was not one of those occasions and Inui was beginning to regret lending his clippers to Eiji as he watched another toenail fly off to land somewhere on his carpet. 

"Eiji," he started slowly. The acrobat looked up at him with his head tilted to the side. "Can you please not get your toenails all over my floor?"

Eiji sighed. "I'm just trying to stay awake! Studying is boring!"

Inui blinked behind his reflective glasses. "How is clipping your toenails interesting?"

"It's something to do." Eiji pouted as he put the clippers down understanding that Inui was getting annoyed. "I'll try and focus on studying, but I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be able to pay attention for very long."

Inui nodded and moved to sit next to the acrobat to help explain the math homework he needed to have done for the next day's class. It didn't take long for Eiji to get distracted again though. "Eiji, there is a 52 chance that you have ADHD or something to that affect." Eiji blinked in confusion as he cocked his head to the side again. "Do you know what ADHD is?"

"Of course I know what it is! My parents had me tested for it and it came back negative."

Inui raised an eyebrow slightly surprised at that information. "Will you pay attention if we come up with a reward system?"

Eiji's eyes lit up at the idea of getting something for studying. "What kind of reward?" he demanded only to be caught completely off-guard by a kiss. Inui pulled back and watched the redhead's reaction. "Nya! That's a silly kind of reward!"

Inui raised his eyebrow again. "Silly? What's silly about it?" Eiji opened his mouth several times to reply before closing his mouth and settled for staring at the data man in front of him. Inui chuckled softly and leaned over to press their lips together in a second kiss softly. He pulled away after a minute. "Do you still think it's silly?"

"I kind of liked it" Eiji said blushing lightly. He leaned in to try and get a third kiss, but Inui placed a finger over his lips.

"The kisses are a reward. You have to study for half an hour straight before you get another one" he stated firmly.

Eiji pouted, but turned his attention to the math book sitting on the floor in front of him. Inui had never seen his hyperactive teammate work so hard on anything but tennis before and was secretly pleased at the fact. The idea that getting a kiss from him was enough to make Eiji buckle down and work hard was very flattering.

Half an hour passed and Eiji was still working hard to Inui decided not to interrupt him and let him finish the last two math problems he had for homework before placing a kiss on his lips. There was a 60 percent chance that the kiss would be reciprocated, a 39 percent chance that Eiji wouldn't do anything and a 1 percent chance of being pushed away so it came as no real surprise when Eiji started putting more pressure on the kiss. Inui rested his hand behind the acrobat's neck keeping them locked in the kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked as Eiji slumped against his chest grinning from ear to ear.

"That felt nice" he practically purred. Inui ran his fingers through red strands further relaxing the redhead. "Nya, Inui that's making me sleepy" he yawned out as he squirmed closer to the brunette and settled in his lap.

"Then take a nap for a little while. I wake you up later when it's time for dinner." Eiji nodded and curled into Inui's larger body contentedly falling asleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please be kind enough to leave a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

I originally intended this to be a oneshot, but I got a plot bunny after reading a review and decided to continue. Please read and review!

* * *

Eiji bounced into the clubroom after school more hyper than usual. He glanced around the room and spotted Inui talking to Tezuka about their practice schedule. Eiji bounced over and crash glomped the taller player nearly knocking them both to the ground. Inui took a large step backward to help stay balanced as he wrapped an arm around the acrobat's waist. Eiji had his arms wrapped tightly around Inui's neck, legs around his waist and was nuzzling the data collector's neck. There were several snickers from the other regulars who were changing before practice. 

"Eiji, is there something you need?" Inui questioned the boy hanging off of him not sure why his friend would be hanging off of him quite like he was.

Eiji lifted his head grinning from ear to ear. "I aced my math test!"

Inui chuckled as he attempted to extricate himself from the incredibly happy boy. "That's great, Eiji. I'm glad all that studying paid off."

"Eiji studied?" Fuji questioned.

"Hoi! Of course I studied! Inui's a great tutor!" Eiji defended as he continued to cling to Inui. He pouted slightly at the implication that he was completely incapable of studying and getting good grades even though his grades were never technically bad. "Hey, Inui, what kind of reward do I get for acing my test?" He turned huge hopeful eyes on Inui hoping for something good.

"Reward?" Tezuka demanded as he looked at both of them critically.

Inui sighed as he finally managed to extract himself from Eiji's strangling embrace. "To get Eiji study I set up a reward system. The rewards are nothing bad for him. It is just something to entertain him a little after he finished studying." He turned his attention to Eiji and placed his hand on top of the shorter boy's head. "We'll talk about your reward after practice, okay?" Eiji nodded as he bounced over to his locker to get changed for practice.

Inui walked up to his bedroom after practice with two glasses of water for Eiji and himself. He closed the door behind him despite the fact that his parents wouldn't be home for another hour or two. Eiji bounced up when he saw his friend still eager to find out what his reward would be for acing the test. Inui put the glasses on the computer desk before joining the redhead in the middle of the bed. Eiji crawled closer and leaned in for a quick kiss before sitting back again. "So, what kind of reward do I get this time?"

Inui pulled Eiji into his lap gently. "I thought that maybe I could give you a new kind of kiss; a better kiss."

Eiji tilted his to the side as he thought over this proposal. "You mean a French kiss?" he inquired curiously. Inui nodded and Eiji promptly blushed. "Is that okay? I mean, it's okay to share little kisses like we've been doing, but is it really okay for us to do that? We're both boys after all."

Inui smirked as he placed his hand behind Eiji's head and tightened his grip around his waist. "It's okay. Some people wouldn't approve, but it's okay if it feels good. Do you want to try it?"

Eiji stared at him questioningly for a second. "Can you see me at this distance if you're not wearing your glasses?" Inui nodded slightly confused as to why Eiji was asking. Eiji slipped the glasses off the taller boy's face and smiled up at those dark green eyes. "If I don't like this reward can I have a different one?"

"Of course you can. It isn't much of a reward if you don't enjoy it. We'll put our heads together and come up with something else." Eiji nodded still slightly mesmerized by the green eyes that nobody got to see. "Eiji, are you okay?"

Eiji nodded again. "You should get contacts. Your eyes are really nice." Inui chuckled softly before pulling the acrobat into a kiss.

Inui was sure to go slow so as not to spook the acrobat he had managed to develop a crush on over the past few weeks. Eiji leaned into the kiss liking the feeling of Inui's lips on his and the strong hand massaging the back of his neck. Inui gently nipped Eiji's bottom lip hoping for access. The redhead refused at first, but as Inui chewed lightly on his lip he found himself giving in and opening his mouth to the bigger boy. Inui's tongue played over Eiji's teasing him into playing a more active role.

Inui let the hand not holding Eiji's head wander over the acrobat's body. He slipped his hand beneath Eiji's shirt and caressed the skin. Eiji pulled away quickly and stared into his eyes incredulously. "I thought we were just going to kiss."

"I apologize. I got caught up in the moment. Did you not like that touch?"

"No, that's not it. You just surprised me. You won't do anything else will you? I don't want to do anything to grown-up."

Inui had to fight to keep his laughter under wraps. "Don't worry, Eiji. We'll only do what you feel comfortable with." Eiji nodded before pulling Inui into another kiss. Inui kept his hands above Eiji's waist even though he desperately wanted to let his hands wander to new territory. There was a 97 percent chance that Eiji would freak and run out of his house. The remaining three percent predicted a physical attack directed toward him. Eiji, however, defied his data when he let his fingers play over one of the acrobat's nipples. Eiji didn't pull away or even hesitate in the kiss, but instead leaned further into the kiss practically purring.

Eiji snuggled into Inui's embrace as they laid on his couch watching a movie after dinner. Inui's parents were in their room leaving the two alone for while. Eiji stretched and turned his back on the movie in favor of pressing his face into Inui's shoulder. "Eiji, would you like to go out with me?"

The acrobat looked up surprised by the question. He thought it over for a minute before grinning and placing a kiss on Inui's lips. "I like that idea" he whispered as he left his face close to his new boyfriend's.

Inui pressed their lips together in a light kiss before massaging the back of Eiji's head gently.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is finally here. Read and review please.

* * *

Eiji stretched as he watched Inui work on the latest data he collected. The acrobat had been spending everyday after practice to get a head start on the entrance exams he would have to take for high school. They weren't planning on studying for once since the next day was their last day before they retired from the club along with the rest of the third years. The thought of it made Eiji sad because most of them weren't applying to the same high schools. Eiji and Kawamura were both planning on staying at Seigaku, but everyone else was spreading out. The idea of being separated from his best friend, his doubles partner and his boyfriend was distressing to the clingy redhead. 

Inui lifted his head as he heard a soft sniff from behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Eiji was once again thinking of their impending graduation. Inui put down his notebook and went to lie down with his boyfriend. "It'll be okay, Eiji. None of the high schools I'm taking exams to are that far from Seigaku. Fuji won't be far away either and you'll see Oishi during breaks."

"It's not the same. Fuji and I have been in the same class since seventh grade. Oishi's been my doubles partner for just as long and you, well, you're my boyfriend. I want to be with you!" Inui ran his fingers through Eiji's hair as he watched tears gather in his eyes. "I know we'll still see each other, but it won't be the same. Oishi's planning on going to Rikkai for high school! We won't see each other everyday!"

Inui pressed their lips together in a light kiss and tugged Eiji into his chest. The redhead promptly buried his face in Inui's chest clinging to his shirt. "You and I will still see each other everyday. I'll make sure of that."

Eiji tilted his head back a few tears sliding down his cheeks that Inui quickly wiped away. "Promise?" he whispered.

"Promise" Inui whispered back before capturing Eiji's lips in a kiss. Eiji mewled softly as he wriggled closer hoping for more body contact and getting it as Inui slid one of his legs between Eiji's. The redhead pulled back and pouted slightly. "I'm not trying anything so relax."

"You're always trying something, Sadaharu." Inui chuckled and tucked Eiji back against his chest. "I don't want to graduate."

"I know."

-----------------

Eiji was sitting on Inui's bed again with the letter holding his scores for the Seigaku entrance exam. He knew he passed it was just a matter of how well he did. Inui was watching him waiting to find out how well all Eiji's studying had paid off. He had a feeling that Eiji did exceptionally on the exam, but they wouldn't find out until the acrobat actually opened the letter. "You open it" Eiji finally decided as he shoved the envelope towards Inui.

Inui sighed and took the envelope. He opened it slowly carefully keeping his eyes on Eiji's reaction. When he got the letter out he opened it and read it carefully as a small smile appeared on his lips. "Eiji, you're score landed in the top 10 percent of everyone who took the exam for Seigaku."

"Really?" Eiji questioned excitedly.

Inui smiled at his boyfriend as he handed the paper over. "Really." Eiji read through the letter quickly before pouncing on Inui with a hug and a firm kiss. Inui took full advantage of the abnormal action of Eiji actually initiating a kiss. He carefully shifted Eiji on his lap so that the redhead was straddling him and their chests were pressed together.

Eiji pulled back panting as he grinned at Inui. "Thank you" he whispered.

"What for?" Inui inquired softly as he massaged Eiji's lower back softly.

"Everything! For helping me get my grades up, for being a great boyfriend, for caring about me."

Inui pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "You're welcome, but it's not like it's been a chore." Eiji blushed and pressed a quick kiss to Inui's cheek.

"You're the best, Haru" he murmured as he squirmed closer to Inui.

"Mmm, Eiji, don't do that." Inui muttered as he shifted beneath Eiji trying to hide his growing erection from the shy acrobat.

"You don't want me close?" Eiji pouted.

Inui groaned as Eiji shifted again in his lap. "Yes, but not like that."

"Like what?"

"Eiji, you're clueless sometimes."

"Sadaharu!" he cried offended.

"Gomen, Eiji. It's just that having you wiggle around on my lap like that is a serious turn on and my level of self control is quickly plummeting" Inui responded, his voice strained.

Eiji's eyes widened slightly. "Oh" he whispered. He climbed off Inui's lap and stood beside him blushing. "Gomen. I didn't mean to." Eiji chewed softly on his bottom lip as he thought something over. "You said you wanted to get me something for graduation, right?"

"Yes, but you've been pretty firm in saying you don't want one" Inui replied watching him carefully.

Eiji sat back down on Inui's lap again, but in a way that he was pretty sure wouldn't have any affect on Inui. "Well, maybe as a reward for graduating and scoring so well on the entrance exam you could, well," Eiji trailed off letting Inui fill in the blanks.

"Eiji, are you sure? You've been adamant about not having sex as well. I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with just because you're turning me on. You've been doing that for awhile."

"I'm sure. We've been dating for five months now. It's okay now." Inui smiled and pulled Eiji into a long kiss. When they finally parted Eiji grinned. "I think I'm in love with you" Eiji whispered softly.

Inui smiled and pressed their lips together again in a brief, chaste kiss. "I think I'm in love with you too" he whispered back.

* * *

Let me know if you want a smutty chapter four. If I get enough reviews and comments on LJ I'll get it up at some point. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four! It's not smut. If you want the smutty chapter I promised go read "Graduation." It takes place the night before this chapter, but I didn't want to raise the rating on this story to M. Please enjoy the total sap that is this chapter!

* * *

Eiji shifted as he slowly woke up to the unusual surroundings. He had been sure that the bed had been a lot warmer a moment ago and couldn't figure out why it had changed as he was still wrapped up in blankets. He blinked several times, rubbed his eyes and blinked several more times before he remembered where he was and why he was there. Frowning he started to sit up only to have a flash of pain shoot through his lower back. He whimpered as he laid back down and wondered why Inui wasn't in bed with him. Eiji had been looking forward to waking up with Inui still in bed with him, but his boyfriend was most definitely not in bed. Pouting and trying to ignore the faint throbbing in his lower back and butt he curled up in a ball hoping Inui would be back soon. 

Inui opened his bedroom door hoping that Eiji hadn't woken up yet. He hadn't meant to get out of bed until his sensitive boyfriend woke up, but his parents had called and he wanted to let Eiji sleep a little longer. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through unruly red strands. Eiji was truly cute in the morning before he had a chance to get ready. Eiji turned his head and blinked up at Inui still pouting. "You left" he accused with a hurt tone to his voice that Inui never wanted to hear again.

"My parents called so I had to talk to them. I didn't want to wake you" he explained as he slipped back beneath the covers and wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist pressing his chest to the redhead's back. "I didn't think you'd wake up before I got back. Gomen."

Eiji sighed and snuggled back further into Inui's chest. "'S okay. You're here now." Inui smiled and placed a light kiss on Eiji's cheek. "My back hurts" he complained softly.

"I'm not surprised. You were tense even after I told you to relax. I didn't mean to hurt you" he whispered into Eiji's ear. He knew that Eiji didn't blame him for the pain, but he still felt guilty.

"I know. You wouldn't hurt me." There was a cheerful tone to the acrobat's voice that Inui was used to hearing. Eiji shifted and flinched in pain as he faced Inui. "This isn't going to be a regular thing" he stated firmly even as he buried his face into Inui's chest with a grin on his face.

"Only when you want to" Inui said with a soft chuckle. "I won't force you into anything." Eiji nodded slightly. "Are you hungry?" Eiji lifted his head from Inui's chest blushing lightly as his stomach growled at the mention of food. Inui pressed a light kiss to his lips. "I'll go make breakfast. You just relax, okay?"

"Okay" Eiji agreed as his eyes slid shut again. He was still tired, but he supposed that wasn't too abnormal considering what he had done the night before.

------------------

Eiji sighed as he collapsed on his bed that evening. He really wanted to spend the night with Inui again. Not to do _that_, but it had been nice sleeping in Inui's arms. Somehow he had slept better than he usually did. He didn't wake up at some ungodly hour like he usually did. Granted that could have been from his sheer exhaustion, but he was pretty sure it was because he had been safely snuggled against Inui the entire time. Sighing a second time in as many minutes he turned over and buried his face in his pillow.

Inui looked at the text message he was getting ready to send wondering if it was the right time for such a thing or not. For once he didn't have data to predict the probability of the possible outcomes to this one small action. His finger hovered over the cancel button as he thought this was something that might be best said in person, but he wasn't sure if he could actually say it out loud just yet. Nodding to himself in confidence he pressed the proper button and put his cell phone down on his desk.

Eiji lifted his head from his pillow as his phone played the tune that meant he had a text message. He really had no idea who could be sending him a text message at 10:30 at night and he was going to ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him. He opened the text and couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on his face. Three simple words appeared on his screen that would take a four word reply before he could sleep peacefully. He quickly typed those four words before rolling over and curling into his covers.

Inui lifted his cell phone as it started buzzing. He opened the text and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the four words written on his screen.

"Love you too silly."

* * *

See? Complete and total sap, but it's what came out. Yes, I'm aware that Inui is incredibly OOC, but I couldn't help it! He just wouldn't stay in character for me. Please review anyway! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is done and ready. Please enjoy!

* * *

Inui sighed as he looked at the message on his cell phone. He and Eiji had been trying to coordinate a date for later in the week during their lunch breaks which were thankfully at the same time, but it seemed that every day Inui was guaranteed to have little homework Eiji seemed to have three tests the next day. Deciding that he didn't want to wait until the weekend to see his boyfriend he sent a text inviting him to come over and work on homework. 

Eiji looked down at his phone for what his friends felt was the hundredth time since lunch started. He wanted to agree to the proposed date, but he knew that if he went over to study he would end up doing anything but. At first the little rewards of kisses was enough to get him to focus, but now they were a distraction. When he was with Inui all he could only focus on Inui. There was no way around that. With much regret Eiji sent a reply saying it wouldn't be a good idea. They would just have to wait until the weekend.

Inui frowned. He really didn't like the idea of waiting until the weekend. If he skipped last period he could at the very least walk Eiji home and get some time in then. Of course, he wouldn't tell Eiji that plan since the redhead would certainly object. So instead he sent one last message before the bell rang that he would see Eiji on Saturday. He was sure that this one little visit wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, but he had a feeling that no amount of time would ever satisfy him.

Eiji nodded to himself as he read the text message confirming they would do _something_ that weekend. He pushed himself off the ground and headed back to his classroom wishing that more of his friends had stayed at Seigaku. Taka-san and Tezuka were still there and the underclassmen were in the junior high division still, but it wasn't the same. Inui was at a private school that focused on academics. Oishi was all the way at Rikkai and Fuji had transferred to Hyotei! It was thoroughly depressing especially since he didn't have anyone he could really talk to about his problems with Inui.

Okay, so they weren't really having problems. They got along perfectly when they were together and they didn't fight, but they didn't see each other that often. In junior high they had seen each other every day, but now they were lucky if they saw each other once a week. It was hard and Eiji didn't really know how to deal with it. All he wanted was to curl up with his boyfriend and relax after school, but his classes had gotten harder and he was determined to keep up the good grades he had finished with at the end of junior high. That meant that he had to study hard every night and make sure he didn't fall behind in his studies. It was different for him than it was for Inui who just soaked everything up the first time he heard or read it.

Eiji forced himself to drag his attention back to the teacher who was starting class. It was math so he had to pay extra attention to make sure that he didn't fall behind and understood everything. It was his worst subject after all and he couldn't let himself be distracted by the text message he knew he'd just gotten.

Inui waited just outside Seigaku's gates for Eiji to exit. When he did the redhead had his cell phone pressed to his ear most likely talking to Oishi or Fuji. Inui reached out and caught Eiji's free hand pulling him up short and up against his chest. Eiji let out a cute little squeak as he looked up at Inui with a surprised look on his face. "Inui!" Inui smiled and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. "Nya, Fuji, I'll call you back. Inui's here!" He hung up after a few seconds and wrapped his arms around Inui's neck. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Inui wrapped his arms around Eiji's waist to keep him close. "I skipped last period. I wanted to see you, but since you can't study with me this was the only thing I could think of. This way I can at least walk you home."

Eiji grinned and raised himself onto his toes so that he could press a kiss to Inui's lips. Usually he wasn't this affectionate when other people could see them, but he hadn't seen Inui in two weeks and all he wanted was a kiss. Inui happily obliged him and gave a series of quick kisses before unwrapping his arms from Eiji's waist. Eiji let go of his boyfriend not at all happy that he was being denied the ability to touch him. He wasn't sure if Inui just knew or if he saw something in Eiji's eyes, but he quickly took hold of the acrobat's hand as they started to walk away from school grounds towards Eiji's home.

Eiji smiled as he clung to the older teen's hand. It was like it had been at the end of junior high when Inui had first started walking Eiji home after practice even though it was out of his way. Eiji rested his head against Inui's shoulder happy to be with him. They didn't talk much since they talked every night on the phone for at least an hour before they went to bed. When they managed to get together all they really wanted to do was be together. They didn't feel the need to fill up the silence with noise.

Inui glanced down at Eiji only to notice his boyfriend was biting his lip. "What do you want to say?"

Eiji looked up at him with a smile plastered on his face. "What makes you think I have something to say?"

"You're biting your lip," Inui replied bluntly.

Eiji sighed as he brought Inui's arm around his shoulders. Inui smirked and let go of the acrobat's hand as he pulled him closer. "Can you stay for awhile? I think it's okay if I just get the necessities done tonight. I don't have as much homework as I thought I would."

Inui placed a kiss on the top of Eiji's head. "Of course. I'll call and leave my parents a message so they know not to miss me."

Eiji smiled and snuggled closer to Inui. "Good, I'm glad" he whispered as they turned to walk up to Eiji's front door.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! 


	6. Chapter 6

I know, I actually updated rather quickly... it's a miracle! Actually it's not. I was talking to a friend about this story and she gave me an amazing idea for this chapter and how to get a real plot going. Anyway, it's short (700-800 words), but a lot happens and Eiji is tortured a little. Please read and review!

* * *

Eiji sat on his bedroom floor working on his homework. He had a major test coming up and wanted to get a good grade on it. He was so engrossed in his work that he almost missed the knock on his door. When he looked up all four of his siblings were filing in and the oldest, Miki, was closing the door. "Nya, what's going on?" 

His oldest brother, Ichiro, sat down on his bed. "We want to talk to you about your relationship with Inui."

Eiji blinked a couple times before responding. "What about it?"

"We're worried you're too serious about him. You're only a first year in high school, but you spend more time with him than you do your family" the youngest of the four, Tomiko, replied trying to sound gentle.

"That's not true! I barely see Sadaharu these days!" Eiji was pouting at the accusation that wasn't even close to being true. Sure at the end of junior high he had spent nearly every day at Inui's studying, but that was so that he could get a good score on his high school entrance exam.

Kenji, the younger of his two brothers, sighed and looked him dead in the eye. "Eiji, have you slept with him?"

Eiji tilted his head to the side. "Nya, you know I've had sleepovers at his house before."

"That's not what I meant and you know it Eiji. You've had sex with him haven't you?" Kenji demanded.

Eiji looked around for support from at least one of his siblings and found none. They all looked so disappointed. "It was only once" he finally said feeling defeated and cornered.

"Eiji, are you insane? You're 15! You shouldn't be having sex at all!" Miki hissed out trying to keep from shouting. Eiji flinched as he subconsciously leaned away from his siblings.

"Honestly, Eiji, what were you thinking? It's bad enough that you insist on dating someone of the same sex," Kenji demanded.

"I love him! What does it matter if we're both guys? We love each other! Isn't that the important thing?" Eiji was on the verge of tears. He had a feeling he knew where this was going and he wasn't at all happy about it.

"It's not natural, Eiji. If two men were meant to be together than they'd be able to reproduce, but they can't. What you're feeling is puppy love at best. It's more likely adoration for him helping you get better grades," Tomiko explained. Tears were starting to fall from those usually bright blue eyes.

"This is the deal, Eiji," Ichiro started. "If you stop seeing him immediately we won't tell mom and dad that their baby was stupid enough to lose his virginity to another man."

"And if I keep seeing him?" Eiji ventured carefully. He didn't want to give Inui up, but he was beginning to think that he didn't have a choice.

"We'll tell mom and dad and then tell his parents and let them sort it out," Miki explained.

"Get out," Eiji whispered as more tears found routes down his face. "Just get out."

"What are you going to do, Eiji?"

"Get out!" he shouted as he pointed towards the door.

"If you're still dating him at the end of the week we'll be forced to tell mom and dad" Ichiro stated firmly as they rose and headed out.

As soon as the door closed behind his siblings Eiji broke down into tears. He couldn't see any options. He couldn't very well lie to his siblings while continuing to see Inui behind their backs and he certainly couldn't let his parents find out he had sex with him. If his siblings' reaction to his preference was anything to judge by his parents would be furious with him. With a thoroughly shattered heart he picked up his cell phone and hit the proper speed dial button.

"Eiji, I thought it was my night to call" Inui's cheerful voice drifted over the phone and Eiji couldn't stop the sob that escaped his lips. "Eiji, is something wrong? You sound like you're crying."

"I'm sorry, Sadaharu. I can't date you anymore." Eiji hung up before Inui could demand answers. He quickly turned off his cell so that his ex-boyfriend couldn't call him back. Abandoning his homework for the first time since Inui started tutoring him he crawled into bed and cried himself to sleep even though it wasn't even dinner time yet.

* * *

Please make me happy and leave a review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mmkay, so here's Inui's POV on the whole breakup. Read and review please!

* * *

Inui flipped through his notebook trying to find the formula he needed to finish the problem for math. He only had a few more problems to do and then he could call Eiji which is what he had been wanting to do since the last bell had rung at school. He had finally found the proper formula and was starting the problem when his cell phone rang. Glancing at the number he was surprised to see Eiji's number blinking on the screen. 

"Eiji, I thought it was my night to call," Inui teased with a smile, but then he heard what sounded suspiciously like a sob coming from his boyfriend. "Eiji, is something wrong? You sound like you're crying."

Inui listened carefully to the pained tone in his boyfriend's voice. "I'm sorry, Sadaharu. I can't date you anymore."

Inui opened his mouth to ask why, but he was greeted by the sound of a dial tone. Eiji had hung up on him. Quickly he dialed Eiji's number in hopes of getting an answer from the redhead, but all he got was voicemail. He waited patiently through the message before the tone sounded telling him he could leave a message. "Eiji, it's me. What's going on? Why are you breaking up with me? I need an answer, Eiji. Please call me back." He hung up slowly.

He waited all night and all the next day for a call from Eiji, but he didn't get one and he _needed_ an explanation. He needed to know why Eiji would break off their relationship when things seemed to be going so well for them. There was no real reason for them to break off their relationship. Even though they hadn't told their families the extent of their relationship it was no reason to end it. They did know that the two were dating and it wasn't like they had had sex except for that one time. All of these complicated thoughts led him to be standing in front of the Kikumaru family's front door in hopes of seeing Eiji since he hadn't caught the acrobat at school.

The door opened to reveal Eiji's youngest sister, Tomiko. "Eiji doesn't want to see you," she stated bluntly.

Inui frowned as he responded. "Why?"

"Excuse me?" Tomiko demanded sounding very annoyed.

"Why did Eiji break up with me? We were very happy together. What happened that he suddenly decided to break up with me?" They were the questions that had been plaguing him all day and he highly doubted he would get an answer.

"He broke up with you because what you and he were doing isn't proper. Not only are you both male, but you're only 15," she replied with a look that said she wasn't at all pleased with Inui.

Inui blinked. "You're breaking us up?" he questioned, but she just rolled her eyes.

"My siblings and I agree that you two shouldn't see each other anymore. That's all there is to it. Now, don't come here again and leave Eiji alone. You aren't a part of his life anymore." With that said the door was closed in his face and Inui was left with only a few of the answers he wanted. He still couldn't imagine what they had said to actually make Eiji break up with him. His siblings hadn't liked their relationship from the get go and hadn't been shy about it.

As he headed home more questions presented themselves and he wondered if he shouldn't try to talk it out with Oishi. The one thing he knew for sure was that he would have to find a way to talk to Eiji about the state of their relationship and fixing whatever it was his siblings had done. As he reached his bedroom and collapsed on his bed he decided that Oishi might have a few answers. He pulled out his cell phone and found his friend's number in his address book.

"Hello?"

"Oishi, it's Inui," he said with none of his usual calmness and knowing that Oishi would immediately realize that something was very wrong.

"Inui, you don't sound right. What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Eiji?" Oishi's voice was filled with concern making Inui feel a little guilty, but suddenly he knew Oishi didn't have the answers.

"Yeah, he called last night and told me we had to break up. His sister told me that they didn't approve of their relationship and convinced Eiji that what we have is wrong." Inui was amazed at his ability to get through all of that with his voice cracking.

"Inui, that's horrible. I haven't heard from Eiji about this, but I'll call and see if I can get him to talk about it, okay?"

"Thank you, Oishi. I appreciate it." Inui took his glasses off and placed them on his bedside table. He'd get his homework done after dinner.

"You're welcome, Inui. Hang in there. I'm sure this can be fixed somehow."

"I will. You'll call me after you talk to Eiji?"

"Of course." Inui sighed and hung up after saying goodbye. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off to sleep still plagued by too many unanswered questions.

* * *

Let me know how I did, since I really don't have any confidence in this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

I am so very incredibly sorry! I posted this over at LJ last week and completely forgot to post it here. I apologize as profusely as humanly possible Again, I apologize and I will also try as best I can to get the next chapter written (however short it may be) tonight.

* * *

Oishi stared out his new bedroom window hoping that inspiration would hit him if he stared at the view long enough. It was a stupid thought, really. No matter how long he stared out at his family's new backyard there was no answer to his problems there. There was no way his new surrounding could come up with an answer that would get Inui and Eiji back together and stop the pain that he knew they were both feeling. Oishi picked up his phone and scrolled through his numbers until he found Eiji's cell. 

"Hello?" Oishi bit his lip briefly at the dead tone in Eiji's voice. There was none of the usual energy that was always present in his former doubles partner's voice.

"Hey, Eiji, it's me."

"Oishi?" he asked softly. It sounded like he was afraid of being over heard for some reason.

"Are you okay? You sound horrible." Oishi didn't want to tell his friend that Inui had called him the night before to say that Eiji had broken up with the data master.

"I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Eiji replied trying to force his voice to sound more cheerful.

"Everything's going well between you and Inui?" Oishi inquired still trying to avoid telling Eiji what he already knew.

"We," he hesitated for a minute. "My siblings found out we had sex and told me that if I didn't break up with Sadaharu that they'd tell my parents and I can't have them telling my parents because that would cause all kinds of problems so I went along with it and broke up with Sadaharu, but I've never been so miserable. I miss him so much, Oishi! I couldn't sleep last night because every time I started to fall asleep I'd think about meeting up with him and then remember that I can't because he's not my boyfriend anymore. I don't know what to do. I can't go against my siblings because I don't want my parents to know about Sadaharu and me. I thought about telling them myself, but what if they hate me because of it. What if they really hate that I even considered going out with a guy and were just humoring me because I'm their baby? What if I tell them and they kick me out? I can't take the risk that they'll hate me for the rest of my life, but I don't know if I can keep living without Sadaharu." Eiji stopped abruptly when there were clearly still things he wanted to say.

Oishi swallowed hard against the lump that had formed in his throat. The pain and conflict in Eiji's voice were incredibly disturbing to him. He had never heard his friend sound like that; not even when Oishi hadn't told him how badly he was hurt at the beginning of Nationals. "I can't tell you what to do, Eiji. I can't answer your questions. I think you need to talk to your parents, though. I think you need to talk to them about your relationship with Inui and whether or not they approve of it. You don't have to tell them you had sex just yet, but you need to tell them how serious you feel about him. You also need to talk to Inui."

Eiji sniffed on the other end of the line. "I know, but I can't. I don't know how to start a conversation like that with my parents. I don't know how to keep myself from telling them more than I mean to. I can't talk to Sadaharu either because if I call him my siblings will see it on the phone bill and then they'll tell my parents."

Oishi sighed softly wishing he was still in Tokyo and able to give his friend a hug. There were times he hated his father for taking his new position. It had taken him away from all his friends and no matter how well he was adjusting to life at Rikkai it wasn't the same as being at Seigaku with Eiji and their other friends. "Eiji, you still go to school with Taka-san and Tezuka. If you ask I'm sure one of them will help you set up a meeting with Inui outside of school."

"I can't ask Tezuka that!" Eiji protested quickly. "I guess I could ask Taka-san. Then we could meet at Kawamura Sushi and talk. Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow." Eiji sounded far from convinced that this was a good idea.

"What's wrong, Eiji?" Oishi questioned as he moved from his bed to his computer. He opened his instant messenger and found Fuji's screen name even though the tensai was marked as away. Eiji needed more than just Oishi's reassurance that this would work out somehow. Fuji was a lot closer to Eiji than Oishi was physically. They didn't go to the same school, but Fuji could easily get to their redheaded friend if the need should arise. He typed a quick message explaining the situation as he waited for Eiji's answer. "Eiji?"

"What if they find out that I'm meeting Sadaharu and not Taka-san? They won't be happy and they'll probably tell my parents like they said they would. I don't think they'll believe me if I say I'm going to visit Taka-san."

Oishi sighed softly. "I hate to encourage bad habits, but you might just have to lie and say that you're going over there to study for a test. You said you're in the same class this year so it would make sense that the two of you would study together for a test."

"We do have a test coming up in Japanese History. It wouldn't be too bad a lie if I said we were studying for that."

Oishi smiled slightly. "It'll be okay, Eiji. It'll work out somehow. The two of you are meant to be together. He's made you happier than I've ever seen you." Oishi sighed as he glanced at his screen surprised to see a very annoyed message from Fuji complaining about Eiji not telling him about the situation himself. A quick reply telling Fuji to keep an eye on Eiji and he was back to his conversation. "Do you have a lot of homework to do tonight?"

"Yeah. I should probably get started on it. Thanks for calling. I really needed this."

Oishi's eyes flicked to his computer screen again to find a firm promise from Fuji promising to stick his nose in wherever it was needed to keep Eiji happy. "If you ever need to talk to me all you have to do is call, Eiji. Just because I moved doesn't mean I'm not still your friend. You can call Fuji too. I know because I'm online with him and he's very annoyed that you didn't go to him with your problems even though he's still in the same city as you are."

"Okay. I'll try to be better about coming to the two of you when I need to talk."

"That's all we ask," Oishi replied as he typed out a response telling Fuji not to get too involved because it was up to Inui and Eiji to work things out between them.

"I better go. I'll talk to you after I talk to Sadaharu again."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." Oishi hung up and decided he should at least try to convince Fuji that killing all four of Eiji's siblings was not the best way to help their friend.

* * *

Okay, so if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me long enough to review I'd be very grateful. 

Again, sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I said I'd try to update it tonight and I actually got it written. Please leave a review!

* * *

Eiji stared out the classroom window wishing that the class would end so that he could go over to Taka-san's desk to ask a very big favor of the other teen. He _had_ to see Sadaharu again. It was killing him not having any interaction with his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, he reminded himself for what felt the millionth time. Eiji had been weak. He had given up so very easily when his siblings threatened exposing the depth of his relationship with the man he loved.

The bell rang and Eiji jumped to his feet rushing over to his friend's desk. He barely managed to slide to a stop in front of the appropriate desk. He sat down in the empty desk next to the calm teen. "Nya, Taka, can I ask you a favor?" he asked not willing to waste any time.

Taka looked up and smiled at the redhead. "Of course, Eiji. What do you need?"

Eiji had expected Taka to say yes, but it was a surprise at how quickly he agreed without knowing what Eiji wanted. "I need you to help me set up a date with Sadaharu," he stated firmly.

Taka blinked in confusion. "Eiji, can't you set up a date with your own boyfriend by yourself?" he asked.

Eiji's eyes darkened slightly in sadness. "No," he said softly. "My siblings made me break-up with him but I miss him so badly so I want to see him again. I was hoping that you could call him and invite him over to your family's restaurant tomorrow night. Then I could come over at the same time to 'study' for an upcoming test. Please, Taka-san. I really need to see him again," Eiji only managed to look Taka in the eye for the last two sentences. It was hard talking about Sadaharu now that they had broken up.

Taka's hand rested on Eiji's shoulder with a comforting squeeze. "I'll call him after school and tell him about it. I'll call you with a time after that. I hate seeing you so sad, Eiji. You're the happy one in our group, remember?"

Eiji nodded slowly. "Thank you, Taka-san. I really appreciate you doing this for me." He stood and started over to his desk to get his things before going to get lunch. It would be a very long day until he got the confirmation call from Taka-san.

Inui tapped steadily at his keyboard trying to get his paper finished before dinner, not that he expected his parents to be home for dinner, but he tried to eat at a 6:30 every night with or without them. That meant he had an hour to write just over two pages of information. It would be easy enough to accomplish if he was left undisturbed by thoughts of his boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, he reminded himself for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Eiji had broken up with him at his siblings' insistence. He'd already fielded calls from Oishi and Fuji asking him if he was alright and what he and Eiji were planning on doing to fix things. Inui sighed as he took off his glasses to rub at his eyes briefly before focusing back on the Japanese Literature paper he was supposed to be writing.

Inui had gotten as far as the conclusion when his phone rang. It was most likely one of his parents calling to say that they would be home late, don't wait up. Picking it up his curiosity peaked. Kawamura wasn't one of the people who usually called him. "Hello?" he inquired as he put the phone to his ear.

"Inui, it's Taka, I have a favor to ask of you," Kawamura responded.

"Oh, and what favor would that be, Kawamura?" he inquired as he glanced at the cursor on his screen.

"Eiji wants to meet you at my family's restaurant tomorrow night, but he can't ask you himself. Can you come over for dinner or something?"

Inui's breath caught in his throat at the mention of Eiji wanting to see him. "Is 5 alright? My parents won't care, but he has to be able to get there." There was an urgency in his voice that he wouldn't normally show, but he missed Eiji too badly to care about keeping up appearances. He needed to see the redhead and reassure himself that things would work out because they were _meant_ to be together. Eiji was his perfect match in so many ways that he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't _over_.

"I'll call Eiji and ask him if he can be there at 5. Inui, I want to help you two any way I can. I've never seen Eiji so down before. So if you guys want to start meeting in the restaurant I'll be willing to cover for you both."

Inui was surprised to hear the offer. "Thank you, Kawamura. I'll figure something out with Eiji tomorrow. Will you call me back and let me know if the time will work?"

"Of course."

Inui got a phone call 30 minutes later confirming the time and found it impossible to concentrate on his homework after that. Luckily, his paper was finished and it wouldn't be too horrible if he didn't get in as much studying as usual. Instead he lay in bed thinking of all the possible ways they could get around the older Kikumaru children.


	10. Chapter 10

It finally got written! I posted on LJ last night but didn't get a chance to post here. Sorry!

* * *

When Inui walked into Kawamura Sushi a few minutes before five he was surprised to see Eiji already seated at a table near the back of the restaurant. He didn't wait to be greeted by Kawamura-san or Taka-san, both of whom were standing behind the counter watching him make his way to the table. He sat down next to Eiji and pulled the acrobat into his arms. 

Eiji buried his face in Inui's neck with a sigh as all of the tension that had been building up over the last few days drained from his body completely. It was such a relief to be held again in the way that only Inui could. He nuzzled Inui's neck gently as he sighed. "Sadaharu, I'm so sorry about all of this. I just don't know what to do," he whispered, clearly heartbroken.

Inui's arms tightened around Eiji as he rested his chin on the acrobat's head. "It's okay, Eiji. I think I know how to get out of this, but for now let's just relax with each other. It's been too long since I got to hold you like this." Gently Inui tangled his fingers in Eiji's hair and pulled his head back so that he could place a kiss on the redhead's lips. They didn't stay lip-locked for long because of the audience they both knew they had.

"I missed you," Eiji whispered as he snuggled himself into Inui's arms. "What do we do, Sadaharu? I really don't know how to make my siblings understand that we're not doing anything wrong."

Inui frowned slightly. He knew that the idea he had managed to come up with wasn't going to please Eiji at all and could possible create conflict between them. It was their best shot though so he had to go with it. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the fight he was sure was about to happen. "I think we need to talk to your parents about the nature of our relationship. If we can get their blessing then your siblings won't be able to interfere any longer."

Eiji stared at Inui in complete shock. How could Inui expect him to tell his parents that they had sex after graduation? If his siblings didn't think it was right what would his parents think? It wasn't an option. Eiji shook his head 'no' emphatically. "We can't do that, Sadaharu! They'll hate me just like my siblings hate me! I don't want my parents to hate me," he cried. Eiji looked desperately into Inui's eyes hoping to convince him that it really wasn't the best plan of action.

Inui framed Eiji's face in his hands holding those baby blues with his own. "Eiji, we have to talk to them about this. I don't think they could ever hate you. You're their baby. I'm sure they want you to be happy no matter what. It's not like we're sexually active. We lost our virginity to each other and haven't had sex since then. I think if we explain to them that we're being logical and intelligent about this then they won't mind. They were supportive of our relationship before." Inui could see in Eiji's eyes that his reasoning wasn't getting through to his boyfriend.

Eiji wrapped his fingers around Inui's wrists. "I can't do it, Sadaharu. I've already lost my siblings. I don't want to lose my parents too." Eiji was near tears at the idea of it.

Inui pulled Eiji into his chest holding him tightly in hopes of soothing him somehow. "Eiji, I really don't see any other way for us to be together. We can't sneak around your siblings until we're legal adults. They'll catch onto us eventually," he whispered as he stroked his boyfriend's hair. "We don't have to tell them we had sex. We can go to them asking their permission to become more serious, possibly sexually active. We'll explain about being safe and being completely exclusive. We'll tell them how strongly we feel for each other. Eiji, it's our best chance."

Eiji shook his head, but clung to his boyfriend all the tighter. "I'm scared, Sadaharu. I'm scared that I'm going to lose someone I love no matter what happens. I'm scared that my siblings are never going to love me again because I'm in love with you. I'm so scared," he choked out as he cried into Inui's shirt.

Inui stroked his back gently already decided that he would speak to Eiji's parents by himself first and request they keep the conversation private. He couldn't just let Eiji be taken away from him. He had to do _something_ and this was all he could come up with. "I'll be here for you no matter what happens, Eiji. You will never lose me," he whispered as he fought back tears of his own. "No one's going to keep me away from you." Eiji nodded as he slid his arms around Inui's chest to hold him as tightly as he could. This wasn't something they could give up without a fight.


	11. Chapter 11

Had this written and posted at livejournal, but completely forgot to post it here. Sorry!

* * *

Inui walked into the Kikumaru family's kitchen prepared for the worst and praying that Eiji's parents were sympathetic to his cause. Eiji's father sat down at the table with his mother and motioned for Inui to join them.

"You wanted to talk to us, Inui-kun?" Eiji's mother asked with a smile. "We haven't seen you around lately. Did you and Eiji get in a fight?"

Inui swallowed hard and sat ramrod straight in the chair. "Eiji and I haven't fought, no, but Eiji has been backed into a corner by your other children." This was harder than he expected it to, but this first part needed to be directed at both so his eyes kept going back and forth between them. "They are not supportive of our relationship and believe that both of you are secretly waiting for us to break up so that Eiji can find a cute girl to date.

"Neither Eiji nor I are willing to give up what we have, but I don't want him to get in trouble with his family. I have every intention of fighting for Eiji because I do love him. I know that we are young, but Eiji and I love each other dearly. I don't know what I would do if I lost him." Inui stopped and waited for a response from Eiji's parents.

It was his mother who finally broke the silence. "Inui-kun, what exactly is it about your relationship is it that my older children seem to have a problem with?"

Inui wondered how much he should tell them, but if he didn't tell them the truth and they checked it with Eiji's siblings then he would end up looking bad. "Eiji and I have had sex on one occasion. After graduation when he spent the night at my family's apartment we lost our virginity to each other. Again, I know that we are young and that you probably don't support that, but since that night Eiji and I haven't been sexually active. It was something we talked about and decided that we were ready for it. I do not believe we made a poor choice. We used protection and he wasn't hurt. Please, do not take him away from me because of one night."

The silence was incredibly tense and thick enough to cut, but Inui couldn't say anything else until he knew how they would react. Finally, Eiji's father spoke. "Inui-kun, I do believe that you and Eiji are far too young to be having sex, but I am aware of how much he loves you. I am probably a more understanding father than most because I've had similar conversations three times already. Only one of my children is a virgin, Inui-kun, so I don't really understand why that would be a problem for them. I will accept your relationship like I have already done under the promise that you and Eiji will abstain until you graduate high school at the very least."

Inui opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Eiji's mother who also seemed to want to put her opinion in. "I agree with my husband, Inui-kun. You two are too young to be sexually active. I think you're a good boy and since Eiji's been dating you his grades have gotten a lot better. He tries a lot harder in school now and I think it's to impress you." She paused for a second as she studied Inui carefully, almost enough to make him squirm in his seat. "What do your parents think of this situation? Have you told them?"

Inui fought to keep his hands out of his hair. "My parents aren't around much of the time. I spoke with them and told them that I was very serious about Eiji, but they have a tendency to brush me off if I try to talk about something other than school. I don't believe that they would have a problem with Eiji and me if I told them all the details. They are fairly open-minded people." That had been hard to admit. It was common knowledge amongst his friends that Inui's parents weren't in the picture as much as most parents, but to have to all but call them absentee parents was hard to do. Especially when the Kikumarus were so attached to all of their children.

Inui missed the look that the Kikumaru parents shared as he tried to convince himself that he hadn't just insulted his parents. "You are more than welcome to come over for dinner as often as you like, Inui-kun. Our house is big and loud, but at least you would be around family."

Inui stared at Eiji's mom in slight shock. This was the opposite of what he was expecting. Were they really including him in the family? This was better than he could have hoped for. "Thank you, Kikumaru-san. I appreciate the offer and will gladly take you up on it."

Eiji's father chuckled softly. "Does Eiji know you're talking to us?"

Inui shook his head 'no.' "Eiji was afraid of what you would say and asked me not to talk to you, but I had to. I had to explain our situation and right what had gone wrong."

Eiji's mother started. "What did he think we would say that he didn't want you to talk to us?"

Inui took a deep breath. "Given the reactions of his siblings Eiji was led to believe that you might hate him because we had sex. I told him that you couldn't possibly hate him, but he was so scared that I couldn't bring myself to push the issue. I just wanted him to be comfortable again. I don't want him to suffer anymore."

They all heard the door open and Eiji call out that he was home. "Eiji, dear, we're in the kitchen with Inui-kun. Can we talk to you for a minute?" his mother called out.

Eiji peaked around the corner of the kitchen clearly worried. "Am I in trouble?" he questioned worriedly.

"No, son, you're not in any trouble at all. I wish you would have come to us when this happened though. Please come sit down at the table," Eiji's father replied with a kind smile.

Eiji walked over and sat down next to Inui, sending him a worried look. "You told them everything, didn't you, Sadaharu?"

Inui leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Eiji's forehead. "I had to and they're okay with it. We don't have to worry anymore," he whispered as he wrapped his redhead up in a tight hug.

Eiji let out a sigh of relief and promptly snuggled into Inui's arms. He squirmed his way onto his boyfriend's lap which is where he wanted to sit in the first place. His parents chuckled softly at the sight before them.

"Eiji, honey, your father and I love you dearly. That's never going to change." Eiji nodded at his mother before turning to his father.

"We've talked to Inui-kun and we'll approve of this relationship if you two refrain from having sex again until after high school, okay?" Eiji nodded rapidly in agreement.

"I'll do anything I have to if I can be with Sadaharu again. I've missed him so much!" Eiji exclaimed as he snuggled back into Inui's chest and buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.

Eiji's mother smiled fondly. "Okay then, I think everything's settled. Inui would you like to stay for dinner?"

Inui smiled at her as he cradled Eiji close. "I'd love to, Kikumaru-san. If it's not too much trouble that is."

Eiji's father chuckled again and rose from the table. "You two go spend some time together. There's no need for us to supervise if you two can control yourselves." Inui and Eiji both nodded before heading up to the redhead's room to finally act like the couple they were without fear of anyone seeing them.


End file.
